project_exodusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonfire Program
"Drop from orbit, infiltrate, exfiltrate. All unnoticed." Overview The Dragonfire program is a broad term, used to describe multiple human attempts to create 'Supersoldiers' using genetic, cybernetic, mechanical and other types of augmentation to enhcnace the strength of the soldier in question. Likewise, the name is also given to the Specialised Armour created for these troops. In recent years, the Dragonfires have taken a more front-line role, as opposed to their legacy of spec-ops espionage and indirect combat roles. History Started before the First Contact Wars, the Dragonfire Program is quite possibly the oldest Human organisation to date, bar the UCE. It was initially started to create power-armoured exoskeletons, though the nature of the suits led to many casualties in the Exilion Wars by the suit, despite incredibly high kill rates. This led to a revision in appproach, with an initiative to augment soldiers and armour so that injuries could be prevented. By the wars with the Thanatus, the Dragonfire suits were bulky and more akin to drivable mechs, than exoskeletons. Regardless, this technology was used to devastating effect in reclaiming Refuge and many ollective worlds from the Thanatus, as well as eventually taking the fight to Thanator. These heavy suits would eventually be modified and form the groundwork for the Army's HEVARMCORP and Centurion troops. However, a revision in techniques using recovered combat armour from Thanatus, Osmatari and Nûenin soldiers spearheaded the development of the Program into an entire military branch and what the 'Dragons' are today. With the formation of the Imperium, the Dragonfires were given much more funding and recruitment possibilities. With unlimited access to alien technology, the safety and augmentation procedures became even more advanced while armour technology was used as the groundwork for incorporating Energy Shielding, Nano-Regeneration, Carbanium Alloys, advanced filtering and EchoWave detection (Among other technologies). After deployment of the suits began en masse, the training and augmetations for soldiers was deemed unnecessary, as the armour was still enhancing the wearer's strength and attributes. As of the 27th century, Dragonfire troop augmentations are not used, with such modifications becoming illegal under Imperium law. The suits developed in this program would also form the groundwork for Centurions, of whom, many were recruited from the Dragonfires to serve a more privatised role in the UCE Heirarchy. Known Fireteams Unlike many other UCEDF units, Dragonfires use custom Fireteam callsigns in combat, rather than a Phonetic Alphabet system. However, the naming systems are generally similar, depending on the unit serving. For instance, Unit 143, assigned to the UCE Minutes to Midnight had naming system of tools. -Fireteam Icepick (KIA in the Battle of Refuge) -Fireteam Hammer (KIA in the Battle of Earth) -Fireteam Sickle (KIA in the Battle of Earth) -Fireteam Sledgehammer (MIA in the Battle of Kanafin) -Fireteam Hatchet (KIA in the Battle of Kanafin) Enhancements Dragonfires have several enhancements on their equipment to operate much better than regular troops in combat. Upgrades include replacing major organs with cybernetic enhancements . Bones are injected with a concentration of Carbanium to make them strong and relatively light. Their equipment is generally of a higher quality, often getting free choice of energy weapons and RepulsorCraft ships, though they get free choice of any weaponry and equipment they desire. Their armour- Dragon I-IV and various other sub-variations-